WBO odcinek 3 - Strata i Zemsta
Kiedy wróciłam do zamku Drakulo czekała na mnie smutna wiadomość. - Hey Yuki - powiedzał chłopak o brązowych włosach i krwistoczerwonych oczach. Siedzał przed wielkim ekranem. - Ka - Kaname? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Tak, to jest moje imię - powiedzał z uśmiechem. - Co robisz? - usiadłam obok chłopaka. - Hm...Popatrz na to - powiedział patrząc na ekran. - Co jest? - zapytałam. - Tutaj - powiedzał i wskazał na rozgrywkę, która wydarzyła się godzinę temu. - Ha? Wilki? A to przecież Nya, Tara, Kyra i Melody! - byłam w szoku. - Tak.. wilki. Tara nie żyje... - powiedzał Kaname smutnym głosem. - Co? Tara nie żyje? - powiedzałam, a po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Kaname mnie przytulił. Wiedzałam, że Tara tak dobrze mnie nie znała, lecz była dobrą przyjacółką, a także wampiry muszą trzymać się razem jak rodzina. '' - Pożałują tego... - powiedzałam smutnym ale także wściekłym głosem. - Myślisz o zemście? - zapytał Kaname. - Aye... Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś zabijał wampira bez powodu...- powiedzałam. - Dla mnie to też nie jest w porządku, ale nie możemy po prostu zatakować wilków bo chcemy. Mamy,podobnie jak oni, reguły i nie możemy ich złamać - powiedzał. - Wiem ale tym razem muszę coś zrobić. Nie możemy po prostu siedzieć i patrzyć jak wilki zabijają naszą rodzinę. Jeżeli ty mi nie pomożesz, zrobie to sama - powiedzałam i zniknęłam. - Ale...Oh man. Dlaczego ona zawsze musi być taka - powiedzał Kaname i poszedł za mną. Pojawiłam się przy wilczych ruinach. Miałam szczęście, ponieważ znalazłam dwa wilki. Jeden miał jasną brązową sierść, drugi czarną. - Hey psy! Pożałujecie tego! - krzyknęłam. - Ha? Czy to nie wampir? Co on tutaj robi? - zapytał czarny wilk. - Nie wiem. Ale jestem pewny że nic dobrego - odpowiedzał brązowy. - Hey kim jesteś? - zapytał czarny. Chciałam mu już odpowidzieć ale w tym momencie Fly udało się opanować moje ciało i umysł. - Nazywam się Bloody Fly a wy zarazstracicie życie - powiedzała Fly głośno. - Że jak? - zapytał czarny wilk. - Co? - dodał brązowy. Fly przywołała skrzydła i artemisa. - Yuki nie rób tego! - krzyknął Kaname. Stał teraz kilka metrów ode mnie i Fly. Jednak Fly nie pozwalała na to, żeby chłopak pomógł mi się obudzić. ''Zawsze kiedy Fly uda się mnie opanować, zamyka mnie we śnie. - To dla Tary! - krzyknęła Fly i uderzyła w stronę wilków. - Jak sobie chcesz! - powiedzał brązowy wilk i zaatakował. - Tsume! Nie rób tego! - krzykną czarny i pobiegł za brązowym wilkiem. - Blade of Death! - krzykneła Fly i artemis zaczał się ponownie świecić jak podczas walki z Chimerą. - Tsume! - krzyknął czarny a rzucił się przed Tsume. Zamiast Tsume Artemis trafił prosto w serce czarnego wilka. Martwe ciało upadło na ziemię. - Zero... bracie... - powiedzał Tsume płacząc. - Fly! Co ty wyprawiasz! - krzknął Kaname i pobiegł do niej lecz dziewczyna stworzyła barierę która nie pozwała mu się ruszyć. Kaname próbował wydostać się z pomocą aury, jednak Fly była zbyt silna. thumb|left|200px- Wredny krwiopijca! Zabiłaś Zero! - powiedzał Tsume wkurzony i rzucił się na moje ciało lecz Fly była szybsza i trafiła artemisem w głowe Tsume. Brązowy wilk upadł na ziemie.Bariera, która otaczała Kaname, zniknęła. - Co ty zrobiłaś Fly! To nie zgodne z naszymi regułami! - powiedzał Kaname głośno. - Nie obchodzi mnie to... te bestie już nie będą dla nas zagrożeniem. To ci powiem. Nawet jeżeli dojdzie do wojny, to i tak nie dopuszczę aby te bestie zniszczyły nas w tym świecie... - odpowiedzała Fly. - Ty wiesz, jakie ty głupoty wygadujesz?! A tak dokładnie, gdzie jest Yuki? Oddaj jej ciało - krzyknął Kaname. - Zamknęłam ją w długim śnie z którego obudzi się, dopiero wtedy, gdy to co pragnę się uda... - powiedzała Fly i zniknęła. - Grrr...Uratuje cię przed nią, Yuki. Tylko poczekaj Bloody Fly....Hm... - zdążył powiedzieć Kaname. ''Może poproszę wilki o pomoc, nawet jeśli chcą mnie zabić, to i tak może się zdarzyć, że dołączę do ich klanu, nawet jeżeli jestem wampirem to mogę im pomóc i ostrzeć przed Bloody Fly ''pomyślał Kaname i ruszył w drogę do klanu wilków. Fly w tym momęcie znalazła się w zamku Drakulo i przygotowała spotkanie wampirów. CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:WBO Kategoria:Hikaru0703